Onze Verdades sobre Percy e Annabeth
by Ketz
Summary: Situado após o livro 5; CONTÉM SPOILERS, PARE DE LER AGORA MESMO SE NÃO QUISER SABER O FINAL. Porque mesmo após derrotar Cronos e reconstruir o Olimpo, Percy e Annabeth ainda tem que lidar com uma desafio muito maior: Eles mesmos.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson não me pertence.

Rated T por linguagem e insinuações maduras

Situado após livro 5, que eu desejo desesperadamente que chegue logo ao Brasil e eu possa completar minha linda coleção.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Onze Verdades sobre Percy e Annabeth**

**1.** Percy estava acostumado em ser chamado de Cabeça de Alga por Annabeth. Era (quase) como um apelido carinhos.

Mas também era algo exclusivo. Por isso, ninguém se surpreendeu quando, durante uma das aulas de treino de espadas, um novato, filho de Ares, saiu pingando esgoto ao chamá-lo daquela forma.

-------------------- x ----------------------

**2.** Annabeth não tinha muita facilidade em fazer amigos. Não que ela fosse antipática nem nada, mas ela só preferia manter as velhas amizades e ser cordial com as pessoas que conhecia do que sair conversando com o primeiro que aparecesse.

Talvez, então, fosse por não entender como Percy conseguia ser tão sociável, que seu sangue fervia toda vez que ela o via conversando animadamente com as garotas de Afrodite.

-------------------- x ----------------------

**3. **Ser um dos monitores da aula de equitação alada não deveria ser uma tarefa difícil para Percy. Sempre que um dos meio-sangues precisava de ajuda, ele só precisava ter um papo-cabeça com um dos pégasos para resolver qualquer encrenca.

O único problema era tentar tirar as imagens de Annabeth sem blusa da cabeça para fazer isso.

-------------------- x ----------------------

**4.** Percy não sabia se devia sentir-se aliviado ou em pânico. Annabeth não havia nem mencionado aquela sua pequena caminhada no bosque do acampamento com Rachel.

Não que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, claro que não. Ele só estava com saudades da amiga, após quase seis meses de aulas sem vê-la e foi andar com ela. O problema foi que eles foram _sozinhos_ e _a noite_, o que dava um ar muito suspeito ao que originalmente era para ser apenas um passeiozinho.

É, pensou Percy, ao observar o sorriso duro e os olhos raivosos de Annabeth no dia seguinte, seguidos de um silêncio mortal após o "Bom dia", é melhor entrar em pânico agora.

-------------------- x ----------------------

**5. **Todos do Acampamento Meio-Sangue concordavam que não havia nenhuma dupla tão boa quanto Percy e Annabeth quando se tratava de batalhas. A inteligência dela montava estratégias perfeitamente executadas por ele e, por anos, não havia ninguém que podia vencê-los.

Mas, como dizem, sorte no jogo, azar no amor. Ninguém tinha dúvidas que eles também formavam o casal mais instável e estranho do mundo. Entretanto, mesmo com as brigas constantes e xingamentos aos berros, eles seguiam juntos, fora e dentro do campo de batalha, sempre invencíveis.

-------------------- x ----------------------

**6.** A primeira briga séria – porque discussões constantes e birrinhas eram comuns para eles – de Percy e Annabeth foi sofrida. Ninguém sabia direito o motivo, nem quando aconteceu, mas quando, numa manhã, Annabeth passou reto por Percy depois do café e ele apenas virou o rosto, com a cara fechada, Grover e Nico trocaram olhares nervosos.

No decorrer do dia, o filho da Hades tentou arrancar o que tinha ocorrido de Annabeth, enquanto o sátiro importunava Percy com inúmeras indiretas não tão discretas assim. Ambos sem sucesso.

A situação durou por mais uns dias, completando uma semana de desconforto e aflição entre os outros meio-sangues e sátiros. Foi só quando o chalé de Ares, liderados por uma Clarisse irritada com tanto draminha, em conjunto com o chalé de Afrodite e algumas ninfas, Juniper entre elas, conseguiriam prendê-los num armário que o acampamento imaginou que as coisas seriam resolvidas.

Engraçado foi que, três horas depois, quando eles saíram, Annabeth precisaria de mais do que todos os estudos de Dédalo para arrumar o próprio cabelo e nem mesmo outra luta contra Cronos explicaria aquela mancha roxa no pescoço de Percy.

-------------------- x ----------------------

**7.** Conhecer a família de sua namorada podia ser aterrorizador, até mesmo para um semi-deus que salvou o mundo. Entretanto, tudo ficava pior quando você já conhecera a família dela e _destruíra_ o carro do pai dela.

"Percy Jackson, eu me lembro de você".

É, mesmo com Annabeth ao seu lado, segurando-lhe a mão e após uma viagem de conversas como "vai ficar tudo bem, você vai se sair bem, eles já gostam de você", a visão do Sr. Chase e dos dois irmãozinhos diabólicos rodeando o pai era o suficiente para fazer Percy tremer na base.

-------------------- x ----------------------

**8.** Aquele foi o primeiro baile do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Por mais protestos que os chalés de Ares, Atenas e Hefesto fizessem, as crianças de Afrodite e Apolo haviam conseguido convencer Quíron de que aquela seria uma ótima forma de distração e descontração. No final, todos acabaram cedendo, principalmente após as meninas de Afrodite terem se oferecido para ajudarem as demais com roupas e maquiagem. Até mesmo Clarisse parecia interessada, depois que Chris lhe disse que adoraria vê-la num vestido, embora negasse com veemência.

Aquela também foi a primeira noite que Percy não fez nenhuma piada idiota. Ele estava muito ocupado admirando bobamente Annabeth, que, após muita relutância, aceitou a ajuda de Mariah Anderson, filha de Afrodite, que olhava o casal, orgulhosa em saber que havia ajudado a arrumar a menina mais bonita do baile.

-------------------- x ----------------------

**9.** Só houve uma vez que Annabeth e Percy não foram designados para a mesma missão. Ambos bufaram, reclamaram e chiaram até o dia em que finalmente voltaram para o acampamento.

Ninguém entendeu porque Rachel havia especificado que eles não deveriam ir juntos. Sim, porque não foi o Oráculo que dissera isso, nenhuma profecia mencionou essa separação. Fora a própria ruiva, que os olhou séria e deferiu as palavras secas.

"Cada um deve ir a uma missão. É muito importante que seja assim."

Uma das hipóteses mais aceita foi baseada no longo abraço e no beijo cheio de amor e saudades que Percy deu em Annabeth quando ela chegou, dois dias após ele e no período de paz e serenidade que se seguiu no acampamento, até que finalmente as saudades acabassem e eles voltassem com suas discussõezinhas bobas.

-------------------- x ----------------------

**10. **Uma vez, durante uma das aulas práticas de arco e flecha, um dos novatos perguntou a Nico como Percy e Annabeth continuavam juntos, mesmo com tantas discussões e briguinhas.

Após pensar um pouco e observar o casal passar por ali, rindo de mãos dadas, como se nem tivessem quase começado uma guerra de comida no almoço daquele mesmo dia, Nico suspirou e respondeu simplesmente.

"Não sei se é porque eles gostem de brigar, mas com certeza, eles adoram fazer as pazes".

-------------------- x ----------------------

**11.** Todo mundo dizia que Annabeth era ciumenta. Percy já havia sentido na pele o quão vingativa ela podia ser quando punha na cabeça que ele havia dado bola para outra garota.

Até mesma a própria Annabeth sabia que ela podia exagerar um pouquinho, mas só bem pouquinho, quando se tratava de seu namorado.

Entretanto ninguém esperava o olhar de raiva e a força extra que Percy aplicou no golpe que destruiu a espada de Mathews Olliver, o bonito filho de Apolo, durante um treino, algumas horas depois do rapaz ter ensinado Annabeth novas técnicas de arco e flecha um pouco _perto demais_ dela para o gosto do filho da Poseidon.

**Fim?**

* * *

Pois é, o que um feriado de tédio não faz.

Juro que apaixonei por PJTO, mas pelos livros. O filme é.... Bom, ele deixa a desejar. Mas é filme, não tem como ser como o original, não é?

E quanto a Percabeth... Bom, eu realmente acho que eles são o tipo de casal que briga, briga, briga, mas que realmente se ama, assim como na amizade deles. Afinal, os gênios deles são muito fortes para que um se submeta ao o outro.

Aliás, se gostaram da Fic, por favooor, deixem reviews!!

Beijos

Ketz


End file.
